1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to batteries. More particularly, the present invention pertains to electrolytes for use in thermal batteries having calcium anodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A calcium anode in a molten nitrate electrolyte is highly desirable for use in thermal batteries because of the high voltage outputs that may be obtained.
Two problems associated with the use of a calcium anode in a molten nitrate electrolyte are flashing and the formation of a passivating layer of CaO on the calcium anode. As used herein "flash" refers to a rapid sustained reaction of calcium with nitrate, yeilding a flash of light. If flashing occurs, then the calcium may be suddenly consumed so that there can be no further flow of electrical current.